Forbidden Love
by Peace etc
Summary: This is a Laynie and Bright story. And, Colin never died. It's a bit different, please r and r! Thanks


Everwood  
  
No one ever writes Laynie and Bright stories. And, I've always thought that would be an interesting story to read. So, I'm going to go ahead and write one! It takes place the night Laynie and Amy went to that Frat party, in the episode My Brother's Keeper. (I changed what happened a bit)…  
  
**Oh and one big thing about my story is that Colin will still be alive and healthy, because I really like him and don't want him off the show. So, instead of Amy being upset that Colin was dead, I'm saying that she and Colin are on like a break, and she was upset so she went to the party with Laynie.**   
  
Bright's POV   
  
After I heard Ephram say that Amy and Laynie were at a frat party I immediately felt sick. Making the quick decision on leaving Colin out of this, not only for his own good, but more so for Amy.   
  
The party was the wild kind, you see in movies and junk. The kinds where there are like 3 guys for each girl. And, each girl is pretty much dressed like a slut, getting played by guys. Amy and Laynie are so stupid! I mean to go to a college party, I mean some guy could of like slipped them the date rape drug, or some shit like that.   
  
"There they are!" Ephram pointed out when we reached the party. Looking to where he pointed, I felt my stomach clench.   
  
"Shit…" I cursed, watching from afar. The rest happened pretty fast, I walked over to the girls and took away Amy's drink.   
  
"Um, hello? Manners." Laynie commented.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asked us.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned turning it around.  
  
"Um, I was having a good time up until you arrived. What are you, like, following me or something?" She replied.   
  
"We were afraid you'd do something stupid. Which, by the way, you are. You should thank him, because if Dad found out..." I looked at her concerned  
  
"Shut up..." She sniped back.   
  
"...you'd be, like, grounded forever." I finished. After that, we pretty much embarrassed the girls as we made them leave with us.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Amy complained, when we were back on the sidewalk, walking back home.   
  
Sighing I replied, "I can't believe you went there!" I glared at Amy as she rolled her eyes. "Anything could of happened!"   
  
"Nothing would of happened!" Amy declared.   
  
"You are just so naïve!" I told her, trying for it not to come out too harsh.   
  
"I'm outta here!" She stated, walking away from us. Sighing I begin to follow her.   
  
"Don't worry about her; I'll go with her…" Ephram announced running off after Amy. Looking at Laynie, my only companion now, I tried to catch her eye.   
  
"Look, I'm fine on my own so you can just go on home…" She told me, not looking at me till she had stopped talking.   
  
"No, I can walk you." I told her smiling.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it!" She stated, starting to walk away.   
  
"Hey wait up! Like it or not I'm walking you home." I declared running up beside her. Rolling her eyes at me she continued walking. "So… Why'cha go to this party?" I questioned both trying to make conversation and also because I was genuinely curious.   
  
"You mean why did I drag Amy there?" She questioned me.   
  
"No, I asked why'd you go?" I responded frustrated.   
  
"That is just none of your business!" She told me, starting to walk faster ahead of me.   
  
"Fine, y'know I wasn't going to tell Colin, but maybe I don't know, maybe now I will!" I threatened.   
  
"You wouldn't?"   
  
"Oh, yes I would!"   
  
"Why are you so annoying?" She questioned me.   
  
"C'mon just tell me!" I complained.  
  
"There really is no reason I went except I needed a change." She told me continuing to walk faster.  
  
"A change from what?" I asked her.   
  
"A change from stupid high school boys!" She exclaimed as she reached her house. "Have a nice walk home." She said with fake sweetness as she turned around and walked up the steps to her house.  
  
"Girls," I muttered confused, and began to trek home.   
  
Laynie's POV   
  
I walked in the house, glad my parents were still preoccupied with the recovery of Colin to notice anything I did. If Bright tells Colin, well, if he does I'll beat the shit out of them. Colin you see has this weird over protective factor, he wants to like make up for all his time in the coma, by being there now. Not that it matters, because I was at a boarding school. So, well, it's not like he could have done anything.   
  
The next day at school I tried to act normal, but whenever I saw Bright in the halls he always gave me a weird look. A look I couldn't tell what it meant. And, that really bothered me, but aside from that I was fine, except I had a bit of a hang over, but hey you get what you drink.   
  
After school, I got home to Colin and Bright shooting baskets in the driveway. Ignoring them, I walked up to the house.   
  
"Hey Laynie, some guy called for you." Colin told me, following me into the house.   
  
"Yeah?" I questioned confused, who could it be.   
  
"His name was like Rob, or something, I think? Who's he?" He asked me. Rob that was the guy I had met last night.   
  
"A friend," I told him, heading inside.   
  
"Yeah? He said you just met last night." He told me coming inside as well. I tried to act like it didn't matter, but I could feel Bright's eyes boring into my back.  
  
"Why are you following me?" I asked them annoyed.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Colin questioned ignoring my comment.  
  
"Nobody you know!" I told him, heading to the phone. "Where's his number?" I asked looking back at Colin.  
  
"You're going to call him?" He questioned.  
  
"No, I just want it so I can stare at it! What are you stupid? Yes I want the number so I can call him!" I replied, seriously having enough of this.   
  
"He sounded kinda iffy." He told me concerned.  
  
"Look, I stay out of your life, you stay out of mine? Got it?"   
  
"You forget to take your midol?" He questioned me, obviously annoyed at my attitude. We glared at each other until my Mother entered the room.   
  
"Oh, Bright, honey would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked, looking at Bright like he was her own son.   
  
"Sure, Mrs. Hart, that would be great thanks." He replied. Just then the phone rang, I rushed for it, but Colin got there one second earlier.  
  
"Hi… yes… who's this?... alright…one sec." He looked over at me and handed me the receiver. Grabbing it out of his hand, I pulled the phone cord as far as I could get it away from Colin and Bright, but in the end, I was just a few feet from them.   
  
"Hi?"   
  
"Laynie?"  
  
"Rob?"   
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"   
  
"Sure, definitely."   
  
"Pick you up at seven?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"See you then."  
  
"See you, Bye." Hanging up, I glared at Colin and Bright who I knew had listened to every word that was said.   
  
"So, what's going on?" Colin asked me.  
  
"None of you business…" I replied, starting to walk off, until Bright stopped me.  
  
"You know I heard some interesting thing, about these Highschool girls at a frat party last night…" He began. I glared at him, wishing I could hit him. I knew he was silently threatening to tell Colin what happened last night if I didn't tell them what I was doing.  
  
"What happened?" Colin questioned.   
  
"Nothing," I stated. "Anywho, tonight Rob and I are going out." I told them, hoping that would satisfy them. Instead they just both looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"You're going out with him?" Colin asked. I nodded, ignoring them and walking off. Wishing I could be back at boarding school, where I didn't have any confusion like this, or any feelings for my brother's best friend. 


End file.
